


Yours

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [17]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale rescues Crowley after he is summoned by some bad humans
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Yours

Aziraphale found him in the cellar. He was crying, and covered in blood. Aziraphale wasn't sure if it was his blood, or someone else's. 

"Crowley," he whispered, edging towards the circle his friend was trapped in. 

Crowley didn't seem to hear him. His knees were drawn towards his face, and he was shaking. 

Aziraphale wanted to scream in anger. _They_ had done this to him. Humans, who he and Crowley had silently guarded for millennia, had hurt his partner. 

He stepped into the circle, which was useless now that its maker was dead. 

"Crowley," he said again, gently touching the demon's back. 

Crowley flinched, and moved his head. 

Now that he was facing him, Aziraphale could see the tears staining his grey cheeks. His yellow eyes were wide and tired, and scales covered his face and body. 

"Aziraphale," Crowley croaked, as if he couldn't believe it. 

Aziraphale stroked his cheek lovingly, and held his hand. 

"I'm here, my darling. They can't hurt you anymore," he murmured. 

"They- they made me- Aziraphale, I couldn't stop- they made me-"

"Ssh. It's over now, my dear boy. You don't belong to them anymore. I have you," he told him soothingly. 

He gently picked Crowley up off the stained ground, and into his arms. 

"They can't control you anymore." 

"I'm sorry," Crowley sobbed. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear."

"I couldn't- I tried- I-" he hiccupped, trembling in his partner's arms. 

"You don't owe anyone anything, my love," Aziraphale said firmly.

He walked up the old stairs, and into the cold night. Behind him, he left whatever remained of the vile humans who had summoned his beloved. 

"They own me," Crowley mumbled almost deliriously.

Aziraphale sighed sadly.

"No one owns you, my dear. You're not theirs- you're yours." 

Crowley stared up at him. 

"I'm also a little bit yours," he said hoarsely. 

Aziraphale shook his head fondly. 

"You old sap," he chuckled lightly. 

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that when summoned, demons are basically completely under the control of the summoner. They have to do whatever they're commanded, but they're still aware of what they're doing, they just can't stop. Poor Crowley.


End file.
